


Sirius can you come here?

by jegulus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Remus is a social media influencer, james and remus friendship, remus love his bf very much, sirius is a model, sirius is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegulus/pseuds/jegulus
Summary: Remus does the “call your significant other by their actual name” trend
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black, Jegulus - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 280





	Sirius can you come here?

Remus went live on Instagram and smiled as viewers came rolling in. 

“Hey, guys! Today I’m going to be doing a trend you guys ask for. After I told you guys I was dating someone I kept getting this request so I thought I’d do it!” Remus smiled as he saw the excited comments coming through. All of his viewers were excited to see who Remus was dating. A comment caught his eye and he quickly read it out loud. 

“Who are you dating exactly. Oh yeah, I’ve also been getting this question a lot. I'm dating Sirius Black” a smirk settled on his face as the spam comments flooded the chat. 

‘you’re dating the famous model Sirius Black?!’

‘You’re dating Sirius Black?’

‘The model?’

“Yes the model. It’s not that big of a deal. Anyways the trend we will be doing today is calling your significant other by their actual name rather than their pet names! Which I rarely ever call him Sirius so this should be interesting.” Remus reversed the camera so you could see his living room and a door that seemed to have lead to his room. 

“Sirius can you come here please!” Remus called out and then positioned his phone so that Sirius wouldn’t be able to see it. A beat of silence came before Sirius popped his head out of their room. 

“Are you mad at me Moons?” Sirius looked a bit confused and pouted a bit. Remus chuckled to himself before shaking his head. 

“Why would I be mad at you Sirius?” Remus said sweetly giving his boyfriend a smile. 

“You're creepin me out Moony.” Sirius fully came out of the room. He was dressed in one of Remus’ sweaters with short shorts on his longish hair pulled back with a headband. “Why you calling me that if you’re not mad.” 

“Calling you what Sirius?” Remus tilted his head really getting into the acting which only helped Sirius pout more. 

“Stop calling me that Rem it makes me feel like you’re mad!” Sirius started walking towards Remus before collapsing onto his lap. “Don’t be mad at me” Remus let out a sigh of content and he dropped his phone, but still made sure his viewers could hear. He saw a glimpse of all the ‘awww so cute’ comments and smiled to himself. He ran his hands up Sirius's thighs in a comforting manner before settling them on his hips. 

“It’s just your name Sirius what else am I supposed to call you?” Sirius cocked an eyebrow up with an unamused expression on his face. 

“What you always call me! Call me Pads or babe or love. I like love the best! Go back to that.” Sirius smacked Remus chest for emphasis which had Remus laughing. 

“You're too much love.” Sirius smiled brightly and a light pink dusted across his cheeks. Remus discretely exited the live then turned his phone off. Moving his focus back to his boyfriend's pretty face. 

“You done being mad now babe” Sirius pecked Remus lips twice and rested his head on Remus chest. 

“Was never mad baby” Remus long fingers ended up combing their way through Sirius’ hair. A ding on his phone had him checking his phone. He had a text from both James and Regulus in their group chat. 

Prongs: that live was disgustingly sweet tell Sirius to stop being such a bottom. 

Reggie: James don’t call my brother a bottom thats weird 

Prongs: whatever bottom 

Reggie: you annoy me 

Prongs: you love me 

Reggie: whatever 

Moony: Sirius is disgustingly sweet and I love him a lot. Also regulus don’t stop James he’s only telling the truth. 

Prongs: YES MOONS I LOVE YOU 

Reggie: 🙄

“Who you texting my love” Sirius peeked out of Remus's chest looking at his phone. “What’s regulus annoyed about now” Sirius could only make out Regulus emoji from the angle he had his face in. Remus decided he’d tell Sirius about the live later as the shorter man seemed quite tired. 

“Nothing baby go to sleep.” 

“M’kay”


End file.
